Pokemon Type Traits
Bug Pokemon Traits All Bug type pokemon have a mundane ability according the variety of arthropod they resemble. Spider pokemon can produce 1 lb (1 yd) of silk per HD per day, butterfly and bee pokemon can produce 1 gallon of Honey or Nectar per HD per day if allowed 8 hours to roam, and so on. Bug pokemon are Resistant '''to Fighting, Grass and Ground, and '''Vulnerable '''to Fire, Flying and Rock type moves. '''Dark Pokemon Traits Dark Type pokemon, regardless of individual disposition, are attuned to all forms of darkness, including natural, moral, and magical. They possess an innate tie to the plane of Shadows, and suffer no ill effects of Fiendish planes or the Plane of Negative energy. Dark type pokemon are immune to Affecting effects, and can see through all forms of darkness, whether natural or magical. Dark type pokemon are Immune to Psychic, Resistant to Dark and Ghose, and Vulnerable to Bug, Fairy and Fighting type moves. Dragon Pokemon Traits Dragon type pokemon are considered Dragons for all purposes even if their creature type is not Dragon (as is the case for some first form dragon types). Dragon type pokemon are treated as if they were a size larger than they truly are for all beneficial purposes. Dragon type pokemon are Resistant to Electric, Fire, Grass and Water, and Vulnerable to Dragon, Fairy and Ice moves. Electric Pokemon Traits All Electric Pokemon can generate usable electric power. Fine sized Pokemon generate sufficient power to run small hand held devices essentially perpetually. Diminutive Pokemon can power a number of light bulbs equal to their HD. Tiny Pokemon can power electronic and electrical devices of roughly equal size for a number of hours equal to their HD. Small Pokemon can run computers and televisions at the same rate, and medium and larger pokemon can power truly ridiculous sized electronics. This is assuming proper energy harnessing equipment, though handing your pikachu a power cord will basically work. Electric type pokemon are Resistant to Electric, Flying and Steel, and Vulnerable to Ground type moves. Fairy Pokemon Traits Fairy type pokemon are Immune to Dragon, Resistant to Bug, Dark and Fighting and Vulnerable to Poison and Steel type moves. Fighting'' Pokemon Traits''' Fighting type pokemon are natural martial artists. As such, should they take levels of Monk, they may add their racial HD to their class levels to determine abilities. In addition, they may score critical Constructs, Corporeal Undead, Foritified Opponents, and Objects. Their natural attacks are treated as Fighting type moves. Fighting type pokemon are Resistant to Bug, Fighting, Grass and Ground, and Vulnerable to Flying and Psychic moves. '''Fire ''Pokemon Traits Fire pokemon radiate higher than normal heat. They are immune to environmental heat and cold, and radiate sufficient heat to grant creatures within 5' per HD immunity to environmental cold. Fire pokemon are Immune to fatigue from heat, damage from being set on fire, and the Burned condition. They are Resistant to Bug, Fire, Ice and Steel, and Vulnerable to Ground, Rock and Water moves. Flying Pokemon Traits Flying pokemon are all capable of flight. If no flight speed is listed in their stat block, this defaults to 20' (Good) for Tiny or smaller pokemon, 30' (Good) for Small to Large pokemon, 40' (Average) for Huge and Gargantuan pokemon, and 60' (Clumsy) for anything larger. Flying Pokemon typically fly, and can all hover regardless of manoueverability, which puts them out of range for most Ground attacks, and many other attacks. A Flying Pokemon's natural weapons are Flying attacks when they are airborne. Flying type pokemon are Resistant to Bug, Fighting, Grass and Ground and Vulnerable to Electric, Ice and Rock type moves. Ghost Pokemon Traits Ghost Type Pokemon are incorporeal, but all attacks made by them are treated as having the Ghost Touch property so long as the attack is not a Ghost type attack. Any attack which comes from a corporeal source has a 50% miss chance. Their natural attacks have the Ghost attack type. Ghost type pokemon are Immune '''to Normal and Fighting type moves, '''Resistant '''to Poison and Bug type moves, and '''Vulnerable '''to Dark and Ghost type moves (which are treated as Ghost Touch). Ghost type pokemon may be Turned and Rebuked as normal undead, though they have Turn Resistance equal to their Charisma modifier, if positive. '''Grass Pokemon Traits All Grass type pokemon are considered to be Plant type creatures, regardless of what their actual creature type is, and they are never hindered by natural plants. Grass type pokemon are Resistant to Electric, Grass, Ground, and Water, and Vulnerable to Bug, Fire, Flying, Ice, Poison type moves. Ground Pokemon Traits All Ground type pokemon have a Burrow speed. If it is not listed in their stat block it defaults to their base movement speed. They also have Darkvision 60', Low-light vision, and 30' Tremoursense. Ground type pokemon are Immune to Electric, Resistant to Grass, Ice and Water, and Vulnerable to Poison and Rock moves. Ice Pokemon Traits Ice pokemon are naturally accustomed to cold climates. They suffer no damage or fatigue from cold weather, including hail and blizzards. They can also see through any amount of hail, snow or mist (but not steam) without impairment. Ice pokemon are Immune to Dexterity and Frostburn damage, as well as the Frozen Solid condition, Resistant to Ice, and Vulnerable to Fighting, Fire, Rock and Steel moves. Normal Pokemon Traits Normal pokemon are the standard baseline to which others are compared. They have all the supernatural, spell-like and extraordinary potential of other pokemon, but innately tied to the Prime. Normal pokemon are Immune to Ghost and Vulnerable to Fighting moves. Poison Pokemon Traits Poison pokemon are ones which are either inherently poisonous or venomous (though it's more like acid). Basically, it's a bad idea to get too close to them unless they're really tame. If not otherwise stated, a Poison type pokemon has some form of "poison" which it can inflict upon opponents with their primary natural weapon which forces a Fort save (10+1/2 HD+Con or Cha mod). If the opponent fails this save, they take the Pokemon's HD in Poison damage each round after their turn. Poison pokemon are Immune to being poisoned (ie, the effects of toxins and poisons), Resistant to Bug, Fairy, Fighting, Grass and Poison, and Vulnerable to Ground and Psychic moves. Psychic Pokemon Traits Psychic pokemon are creatures of heightened mental power. They all have the Psionic subtype, can hold a Psionic Focus, and qualify for Psionic Feats. Psychic pokemon are Resistant to Psychic and Fighting and Vulnerable to Bug, Dark and Ghost moves. Rock Pokemon traits Rock pokemon are, nearly without exception, made of stone, and those which aren't typically incorporate it into their physiology or wear it as armour. All Rock pokemon have Tremoursense 30', and only suffer Critical hits from attacks they are Vulnerable to. Their natural attacks are Rock type moves. Rock pokemon are Resistant to Fire, Flying, Normal and Poison, and Vulnerable to Fighting, Grass, Ground, Steel and Water moves. Steel Pokemon Traits Steel pokemon are either primarily or significantly composed of metal--those which do not have metal in place of flesh have metal bones, armour, or a subcutaneous layer of steel. They are ferrous, and therefore susceptable to magnetism. They only suffer Critical hits from attacks they are Vulnerable to, and their natural weapons are Steel effects. Steel pokemon are Immune to Poison and disease, Resistant to Bug, Dark, Dragon, Flying, Ghost, Grass, Ice, Normal, Psychic, Rock, Steel and Vulnerable to Fighting, Fire, and Ground. Steel pokemon targeted by Rust effects take 1d6 acid damage per HD or Level (or Caster Level) of source. Water Pokemon Type All water pokemon have a swim speed which is, if not otherwise noted, equal to their land speed. They cannot be drowned, set on fire, or Burned, and they can douse any fire two or more size categories smaller than them with a touch. Water pokemon are Resistant to Fire, Ice, Steel and Water, and Vulnerable to Electric and Grass moves.